Costumes
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Kurt and Sam dress up for Rachel's costume party and Sam changes his hair.  No much plot just a silly little thing that I thought of while watching season one of Supernatural. NOT a cross-over though don't worry.


**Okay I know that I should be working on other things like sequels and the next chapters, but I've recently found the show Supernatural and what can I say...I'm addicted. So I was watching and this little idea came to me. I would not be the least bit surprised if Sam watched Supernatural and I wouldn't even be that much surprised if Kurt did. I mean, most of the reappearing characters are attractive men. Seems like that would be right up Kurt's alley, especially if his new boyfriend had been showing him sci-fi and fantasy shows. Alright read it and enjoy. Ryan Murphy owns the fabulous Glee and the amazing Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke while the legendary Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Special thanks to Tabby for her awesome beta work. **

"Samuel are you nearly ready?" Kurt called up the stairs with a sigh. "If we don't hurry up we are going to be far past fashionably late to the party." How he'd managed to get ready before the blond amazed him. Not only had Kurt started getting ready later, but he was also far more meticulous about his clothing.

"I'm coming Kurt. Sorry, I didn't think it would take this long," Sam called back down. There was a crash and then a holler of "I'm alright," and Kurt observed himself in the hall mirror that Mrs. Evan's just loved to show off. He fixed his already straight tie and fluffed his bangs a little before doing a cute little spin that left him facing his reflection again. "The best damn Lupin costume there ever was," he told himself with a grin. He was totally going to win Rachel's costume party. He knew what most of the others were going as and well, he just had to tell himself that they just couldn't compete with him. While he'd helped Finn with his Frankestien costume, it just wasn't creative enough. Sure, they all called him Franketeen, but even Rachel would have to admit that her boyfriend- yes they're together yet again- didn't put much thought into his costume. Rachel was going as Fanny from Funny Girl, again big shocker there! Mercedes was simply wearing her Rocky Horror costume, as were the Cheerios. Puck was wearing his uniform and Artie was going as a car. Okay, Kurt had to admit to himself, that's actually a kind of cute idea. Or at least it would be if they were still in middle school, which they're not.

"Sam!" Kurt barked, just before he heard the upstair's door open and then shut, and Sam mutter, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Kurt gasped and covered his mouth in shock by the sight in front of him. "Sam, your hair!" he finally managed to get out. Sam scratched the back of his neck, ruffling some of his now brunet hair in the process. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"You know, I really do," Kurt told him, stepping closer to ruffle it about some. "It looks good Sammy, and I love the costume too, though I must say, the only thing different about your style is the jacket and hair."

"So you could tell who I was without any hints?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Well, I have watched Supernatural with you every weekend for the past month. Damn, I should have dressed as Gabriel or Castiel," Kurt pouted, earning a kiss on the cheek from the jock.

"No, you should have gone as Dean, then we would have had the pair," Sam told him grabbing his keys and hollering a quick goodbye to his mother.

"Okay, Sammy, surely you see something wrong with that right," Kurt asked as they made their way to the door. "They are brothers. If I had dressed up as Dean, I would have refused to kiss you for the entire night just because it would be too weird."

"Oh you're right," Sam sighed. "Then the next time Rachel has a costume party, because I know she will, I'll go as Dean and you can go as Castiel. I bet you would look great in angel wings and a trench coat."

"Sammy, if that was some sort of line, it was terrible," Kurt informed him, causing the other boy to pout. "Though, I do like the Dean and Castiel idea. So does that mean that you think the two of should be together too?" Kurt asked.

"There's something there," Sam nodded. "Wait, are you going to call me Sammy for the rest of the night?"

"What do you think?" Kurt laughed with a nod.

"Damn," Sam sighed.

**Okay, so I haven't actually met Castiel in the series yet, but I know a bunch of people ship him and Dean because of the whole dragging him out of hell/protecting him thing. Sorry if that offends you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This is probably the closest thing to crack I've written for Glee... Oh well. No more I promise. Please let me know what you thought. **

**Love, **

**LILAN. **


End file.
